Last Secrets
by Keira.xox
Summary: “Rue! Lets go back” Rukia smiled running to her friends. But the gap didnt close. Rukia became frantic. Her eyes watered; she couldnt reach them. Her friend called out again “Rukia” but it wasnt her voice, it had lost its sense of home. “Dont leave me!”
1. Memory and Honesty

This is the first chapter :-D. I'll understand if you don't like it, it's mainly for me any way! This is my first fanfiction, so you know, don't expect it to be any good. Well enjoy…….or don't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

**Memory and Honesty**

"Rue" a voice called out "Rue, wake up"

Said girl was currently sleeping on top of a tree in what appeared to be a _very_ uncomfortable position.

"Rue-chan" the voice persisted

Rukia kept her eyes closed, trying to shut the voice and the rest of the world out.

"Ruueee" the voice sung

It was very calming, like the sea, Rukia mused. She wanted to here it again…..

"Rue!"

_I know this voice………_

"Baka.." the voice said softly "you'll miss the sunset"

Rukia slowly fluttered her eyes open

The person who had called had her faced turned away, her long brown hair was blowing in all directions. Her face was stuck out, in offering to the wind that was gently kissing her striking features.

Rukia made a very unattractive groan.

"So now you awake? You always find the weirdest places to sleep" The girl said while turning to face her. _Like she's one to talk, who brought me up here in the first place?_ She had a wide smile on her face showing the straight white teeth beneath. The smile faded when the owner realised that Rukia was starring "eh? Do I have something on my teeth? You should tell me you know!"

Rukia immediately blushed "N-no…" _it's just your smile__…_

Rukia blinked when she found herself face to face with her friend; her violet eyes starred right into her friends translucent blue ones. "Moron look at the sunset!" her friend urged

Rukia's violet orbs followed the gaze of her friend and saw the most beautiful sunset; her friend steaded herself standing up on the tallest branch spreading her arms out in a hug position, embracing the setting sun.

"Isn't it beautiful?" the brown- haired girl asked her blue eyes sparkling

"Y-Yer, yer, it is"

The sun set sending pools of light that bleed through the sky. Yellow turned to orange, orange turned to pink and pink turned to blue, while the clouds stayed a constant deep red as they floated; gently blown by the wind.

Rukia wanted to stay like this forever; she moved her gaze towards the ground and thought how the people looked just like ants. _Just how far up are we?_

"Ne, Rue, Doesn't everything look perfect from far away?"

"Inuzuri? Perfect?" Rukia scoffed with a cynical look on her face

"Up here it doesn't matter!" The brown haired girl said with a pout on her face "Ok, It may seem unbeilveable that Inzuri could be perfect, but look, when were up here we can't see the street fights or how broken the houses really are"

The discussion had somehow turned into something serious and Rukia began to feel uneasy. There was another gush of wind; then humming? Rukia turned to her friend to find her eyes closed singing to sound the wind made as it brushed pass the leaves. It sounded sad but alluring, Rukia watched as her friend closed her eyes in concentration trying to remember the lyrics that were long forgotten. The song was soon interrupted when a masculine voice called out to them;

"Oi! Come down now! I've been looking for you for ages!" The voice was strong and masculine with a hint of concern and worry hidden in it. It had a sense of home about it; much like her other friend's presence gave.

"Yer, Yer." Her friend replied in a bored tone "come on Rue, lets go!" she added, in a completely different tone. She stretched out hand to Rukia. Rukia gladly took it and they began to climb down the tree together .

"Me and Renji caught some fish for dinner" the masculine voice said "WITHOUT your help!"

"Oh really? Cause I seem to recall making the nets for you to catch the fish so THEREFORE I caught the fish by default!"

Rukia liked listening to them fighting….it was normal….

The owner of the masculine voice came in to view. He was very handsome, and looked a lot older than he was. He caught Rukia's gaze "Watch were your going midget!"

"I am not a midget, one day I'll get taller than you!" Rukia replied her tongue poking out in annoyance.

He turned his eyes towards the brown- haired girl "Just don't hurt yourself" he said softly

Rukia let out a small chuckle- _he tries to act tough, but he cares about her so much _

In an instance both the girls had there feet on the ground and a large growl erupted from their stomachs.

"I agree with Rue! Lets eat" the seemingly unembarrassed brown-haired girl said.

"Well it would have been cooked sooner if you two hadn't taken your time!" A gruff fourth voice had added to the group's conversation. "What the hell were you two doing up there anyway?" His red hair and unusual eyebrows stood out even through the darkness.

"Renji!" Rukia called out with a boyish smile on her face

A small blush crept on his face. It did not go unnoticed by the brown-haired girl, whose eyes switched between the two. She walked up to Renji and wishpered into his ear "Rue's to dense to realise your feelings! They'll never be known unless you voice them" At this Renji turned several shades darker.

"Rue-chan! Lets go back together" She said in a very cheerful voice. Rukia smiled even wider as she ran to her friends. But the gap did not close.

Her facial expression change to that of a worried one; but her friends kept their original smiles.

Her friend called out to her again "Rukia" but it was not her voice that came from her lips, it had lost all warmness and sense of home.

"Rukia" again it was that voice it appeared to come from her friends mouth but it didn't belong to her. Rukia came frantic. Her eyes watering as she ran faster towards her friends. She couldn't reach them, the gap would not close.

The hand was still outstretched and Rukia desperately tried to reach for it, but failed.

"Wait" Rukia cried "Don't leave me!"

"Rukia"

_It was that voice again_

"Rukia" The voice was followed by a loud 'BANG'

_What is that? _

Rukia was still running, her feet getting sore. She couldn't see anymore because of the tears.

"Rukia!"

_That voice again…who did it belong too? _

"Rukia damnit! You're going to be late for school, BAKA!"

Rukia's eyes shot open at the recognition of the voice. She quickly pushed the closet door open and came face to face with Ichigo.

Ichigo had a small pink tinge on his cheeks due to the close proximity of there faces- well Rukia's face and his chest, but you get the idea- to avoid a certain raven-haired midget from noticing he turned his head quickly to the said "Geez, Your not even dressed yet- Midget" he said lifting his hand to the back of his head.

Rukia was aggravated, Ichigo could tell, but no witty remark come from her lips. He hand stayed at the entrance of the closet, supporting her, but it was her eyes Ichigo noted that seemed different. Confused he grabed his bag from his desk, when he turned around to look at her she was still in the same position.

"Rukia?" he asked questionaly

"Go on ahead and I'll meet you there" She snapped finally bringing her head to his level.

Ichigo stood at the door and gave Rukia a quick glance before shutting it behind him. Rukia, in no rush, got out of the closet her mind still absorbed in her dream.

"Baka, I thought you said you'd never leave" Rukia whispered sadly to herself as she rubbed her eye trying to get rid of, what she told herself was, sleep.

Authors Note:

Basically this is about Rukia's past (therefore focusing on Rukia)- I was thinking about how she lived before she met Renji, if it's in the manga I probably wasn't paying enough attention, but I thought it wasn't mentioned, anyway- I've changed a lot of info but it's my story so I can do it! I've added two new characters ; sorry about always referring to them as her or him or brown-haired girl; it's probably annoying…but you'll have to find out later what their names are and what there relationship to Rukia and Renji is!

Also this story centres around these two made up characters cause I think they are cool and they exist to shine more light on Rukia…so it all works out in the end……and hint hint Orihime gets owned by my made up female character -YAY! Cause no offence to Orihime she really needs to suck it up and become a man (not literally but you know what I mean…hopefully.)

Oh and the last line- "Baka, I thought you said you'd never leave"- she is talking about her friend, I know her friend didn't say anything about not leaving her in this memory/dream thing but she does in a later chapter.

Memory/dream- the dream is really a memory converted into a dream, if you don't get it don't worry. Like it starts off as a memory then turns to a dream (a.k.a when Rukia's running and can't reach her unnamed friend) but this is really a metaphor because her friend left- yes I'm confusing!

**Rue is ****Rukia** (duh that's obvious!)

Well that's that, sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes but honestly I don't care!

Wow that was a long authors note almost longer than the story!

Also I might Change the title of the story soon, cause it's so dodgy!


	2. Sets

Second Chapter! Again don't expect it to be any good. I should be studying for my economics test tomoz, but this story's like crack to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

**Sets ******

One foot followed another; a slow, never-ending repetition that continued on Rukia's path to school. One, two…left, right. She brought her thumb to her mouth and began gnawing on the nail.

**One, Two**

With every set of steps new thoughts plagued her head

**One, Two **

_A dream?_

**One, Two**

_A memory?_

**One, Two**

_A nightmare?_

**One, Two**

_No. _

**One, Two **

_She did leave._

**One, Two**

_It wasn't like my other nightmares_

**One**

Rukia stoped as an image of blood and her sword piercing through a man flashed through her mind.

**…Two**

_Kaien-Dono_

**One, Two**

Somehow her inefficient steps had lead her to the front gates of the school. Sighing she tried to clear her mind of everything, realised her death-grip on her thumb nail and walked into the school building.

By the time Rukia had actually made it to her class room nobody was there; _probably P.E. (sport) _she thought, _is it second period already?_

When Renji found her she was staring blankly out at a large tree that stood in the courtyard.

"What's with you" he enquired

Without turning to face Renji she spoke "I had a dream last- no- a memory, I had a memory last night, about the old days in Inuzri" Rukia turned her head to face Renji but her body stayed facing towards the tree, on her face there was a sad smile but her eyes remained gauraded and refused to portray any real emotion.

"It was about her"

"Rukia….I" Before Renji could finish Rukia cut him off

"I know Renji, I don't know why I suddenly rembered" She paused, swinging on the window seal, smiling trying to keep her tears in; "I must have seen something that reminded me of her I guess" She stopped. Her eyes became down casted "What do you think they're doing now"

Renji was unsure of how to answer, he had never seen Rukia this way; "Whatever they're doing; they're probably fine. She always took good care of herself………….and everyone else"

At this Rukia laughed "Hey Renji, what are you doing here?" (Yes a complete change of subject)

"Oh, there's strange spiritual pressure in the next town over, I came to inform you"

"Strange? How so?

"We're not sure; we're planning to investigate later this week, it could have something to do with why there are less and less hollows appearing, well I thought I should tell you since you are the shinigami assigned to patrol Karakura Town."

The Bell Rang just after Renji had left and the students stampeded back into the classroom. Rukia was seated at her desk waiting for the teacher to come. A bright orange mass squeezed through the students, and stopped suddenly went he spotted Rukia. "WHAT the hell took you so long, midget?

"Kurosaki, I am two feet away from you, there is no reason to" Rukia paused and breathed in deep; "YELL" she yelled with equal force.

"Che-Midget" Ichigo said in frustration

"Oh nice insult how many times do you think you can say that before it gets old? I personally think it's already old you've said it in the past 3 chapters!"

"Ano…."

The duo where interrupted by the timid Orihime, who was intent on looking at her twiddling thumbs NOT at the close proximity between the other two where.

"Ano…Kuchiki-san, what did Abari-san want to talk about?"

Orihime had noticed Renji walking down the corridors as she walked back to class

"Oh-

Rukia was cut off by Ichigo this time

"Renji was here?" Ichigo asked looking at Rukia

Before Rukia could reply the teacher stormed into the classroom and everyone scrambled into their seats.

"All right idiots, I have a hang over and cannot be bothered to teach you, but as we all know teaching you lot would be a waste of time anyway!""

There were mummers throughout the class room "is she aloud to say that?"

The teacher coughed very loud "AHEM because you aren't worth teaching, I'm going to let you out early"

The whispers erupted again

"BUT, my old drinking buddy lives in the next town over and works in the school there WHICH is holding a festival tomorrow so…I've decided were all GOING" she yelled

The class cheered "YAY- field trip"

* * *

Authors Note: 

I KNOW that was a very short chapter but it just seemed right to end it there, you know? I think this chapter is self explanatory, I don't know why I chose "One, Two" instead of "Left, Right" I guess I wanted it to seem more methodical.

I know the chapters have weird names but I'm trying to name them after songs by Gregory the Hawk. She has really beautiful music; it's not my normal taste but it so lovely. Her music will be featuring more in this story so if you get a chance listen to some of the songs on her myspace or on youtube (but listen to the REAL ones not the covers!)

**Oh and I've written the ****fourth**** chapter and I am working on the third but the story isn't going to really become good until the fourth chapter :-( so you might have to wait a bit and the start of the third chapter is dodgy and I mean DODGY!!**

The first chapter was named 'Memory and Honesty' (like the song by Gregory and the Hawk) cause it reminded me about the chapter. Lyrics below:

Memory and Honesty

i had a dream, it was lasting

it lasted the whole day

i dreamt you had left me

and when i woke the mirror said to me

maybe it's true, it could be true

you were caring, you had honest eyes

you were perfect, the perfect surprise

til your hands crept up my chest

and gave a stronghold on my neck

you said baby it's true, i'm leaving you


	3. Oats We Sow

No reviews…..how depressing…. Please review- even if you don't like it just review and tell me that!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

**Oats We Sow**

"Well that was convenient" Ichigo stated after learning the situation from Toshir-- Hitsugaya-Taichou

The group was currently residing in Orihime's flat for a meeting concerning the mysterious spiritual energy coming from the next town.

"Do you think it could be Aizen?" questioned Ishida

"Well whatever it is, well find out tomorrow wont we?" Renji replied in a gruff manor, he would continue to be like this for the rest of the afternoon.

The next morning there were students standing in a line out the front of the school; ready and eager to depart for the cultural festival. Among them were; Ishida, Chad, Rukia, Ichigo, Inoue, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

"Alright" The teacher called "I hope your all here, cause I'm not taking attendance!" With this outstanding entrance the teacher boarded the bus and motioned for the students to follow her.

On arrival the cultural festival seemed very grand. The school covered a large area and there where many stalls. 'YAY' Orihime thought 'cultural festivals are so fun…and I'm here with Kurosaki-kun' Her eyes turned to the sky dreamily only to find the sky littered with stormy grey clouds….. She looked behind her to see only Ichigo and Rukia.

Somehow they had been separated from the rest of the group.

Orihime found it hard to look anywhere, especially at _Kurosaki-kun_, so she kept her eyes on the ground and her fingers occupied with her jumper sleeves. "Ano….Where should we look Kurosaki-kun?"

"Eh? I don't know. …" He replied "Rukia can't you feel their spiritual energy or something?" Ichigo looked in Rukias direction to find her not paying attention. This annoyed Ichigo, greatly.

"Oi"

"Fool! All I can feel is the strange spiritual energy, the others are hidden- not to mention yours! At least learn to control it its_ spewing_ all over the place!" Rukia said in a very, very, agitated voice.

_What is this?_ Rukia's attention was immediately diverted when she heard soft music playing, it sounded far away, but familiar. The grey clouds started to gently drop rain, and many people darted for cover before it got heavier.

Rukia turned towards the faint tune. She began to walk in the general direction; looking for its source. Ichigo and Orihime had no choice but to follow her, but almost crashed into her when she made a sudden stop.

_I'm g..ng a..y to be a..ne I'm c….g back w..h answ..s- ahh ah ahh _

As the music became louder, the clarity increased.

_  
Don't try to call my telephone it's disconnected ahh ah ahh  
And I don't know where I'm going but can you guide me ahh ah ahhh  
_

Rukia moved faster "I... know this voice" she said softly; as if to herself

_But if I find love where I'm going will it survive me ahh ah ahh_

They stood there for a couple of moments letting the wind pass them, but before Ichigo and Orihime could say anything, Rukia had broken into a run towards the source of the music.

'_Cause in your own space you're disconnected and in your own mind you're not affected  
And in your own time you're still attracted but in your own li-ahha-fe_

As Rukia continued to run the rain began to fall heavier. Her clothes stuck to her small frame awkwardly, but still she continued to run.

_This heart attack I've gotta get away not coming back  
I want some downtime so call me when you can and I'll be fine_

As Rukia turned a corner a medium sized auditorium came into view; this was the source of the music.

_I've found the time to be alone I don't know what you're asking  
I'm waiting by the telephone and you're still barking _

Rukia continued, but Ichigo and Orihime had fallen behind. _This voice, it can't be…._

_My heart stops it isn't… going could you revive me  
I think I'm lost without knowing so come and find me _

Music still radiated from the auditorium. _But if it is….does this mean it was her spiritual energy?_

'_Cause in the same space we're disconnected and in your own mind you're not attracted  
But in your own life over reacted and in your own time _

Rukia jumped up the stairs two at a time and made a slight pause at the door, before grabbing two handles and swinging them back.

_This heart attack I think I'll go away not coming back  
I'm off the line so call me when you can some other time_

The auditorium was crowed with people, all cheering for the band playing. When Rukia's eyes moved towards the figure on stage they widened.

_This heart attack I've gotta get away not coming back  
I want some downtime so call me when you can and I'll be fine_

They was very heavy breathing behind Rukia, but she payed no attention to it. She just stood still, her mouth open slightly, staring at the singer. Her long brown hair swayed as she rhythmically moved while strumming the guitar. Her eyes where closed in enjoyment as she sang into the microphone.

_Sometimes if we don't go sometimes you don't know  
You don't go I don't go I don't go you don't go_

"Geez, where the hell have you been? I've found the others" Ichigo said to Rukia motioning to the people behind him. But still she stood there dumbstruck.

_I've got your back but you don't got mine  
This heart attack then I'm feeling fine_

The rest of the crew walked up behind her, following her gaze to the singer. Renji, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya-taichou instantly recognized the figure. The singer was still lost in the moment, which was probably why she hadn't realized the large group at the entrance.  


_This heart attack I've gotta get away I'm not coming back  
I'm bout to flatline so call me when you can some other time_

Rukia was in pain, actual physical pain. Her heart was trying to squeeze itself into the smallest shape possible while her mind was bombarded with over-whelming thoughts.

_This heart attack I've gotta get away not coming back  
I want some downtime so call me when and I'll be fine_

She stood their paralyzed, for once in her life she was so… unsure… about everything. The singer looked down to play a rather difficult note and was turning to look at the crowd when she noticed the group people standing at the door.

Blue meet Violet

Rukia sucked in a sharp intake of air and with no outlet for her pain to be released; she ran. Bolted. Escaped.

The singer looked back towards the crowd.

_I'm going away to be alone  
I'm going away to be alone_

"What!? Wait Rukia!!" Ichigo called after her but was stopped by Hitsugaya

_I'm going away to be alone  
I'm going away to be alone_

"Let her go" he commanded.

The song had finished and there was loud cheering coming from the crowd. The singers gaze turned towards the door and instantly locked with the groups. Ichigo payed no attention and tried again to go after Rukia. He was stopped once more, this time by Renj "Leave her- you wont be able to find her anyway." Renji said his eyes on the singers.

"And even if you did- his fierce gaze was now focused completely on Ichigo- what would you do? Huh? What could _you_ do?"

As Renji left the others proceeded after him. Ichigo was the last to follow, and as he turned back he saw the singer had disappeared.

**Authors Note:**

Song was Heart Attack by Faker. Everything was self explanatory in this chapter I think…. Hopefully now it will be more interesting as the next chapter they finally meet 'her… YAY!! Hopefully I'll update in a few days. Sorry for grammatical errors and spelling errors :D. also I apologise for lack of description- I'm waiting for the good part to come so I'm more interested- which should be next chapter!

Please review!!


	4. The People Who Raised Me

YAY one review….it's an improvement XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

**The People Who Raised Me**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mood was tense to say the least.

Renji had calmed down to some extent but Ichigo was a force to be reckoned with. His frustrated aura circled them. Hitsugaya was leaning against a wall, eyes closed in concentration, his hands resting in the pockets of his jeans.

Matsumoto was the first to speak; her words cutting the thick tension "What should we do taichou?"

Hitsugaya breathed in deeply, sighing as he replied, eyes still closed, "If we don't move now we won't catch her, but if we go after her and engage a fight, we will lose."

At this Ichigo snapped "WHAT THE HELL!? WHO WAS THAT CHICK!? HOW COULD SHE POSSIBLY BE STRONGER THAN ALL FIVE OF US?"

Ichigo watched out of breath from his tantrum as Matsumoto and Hitsugaya stood motionless, while the others where quite afraid. Hitsugaya betrayed no emotion or surprise on his cold face, he opened his eyes and raised them to meet Ichigo's and stared blankly.

"Not everything in this world, or the next, concerns you Kurosaki." He said coolly and walked away.

Everyone began to walk after him, but Renji stopped.

"Is there something you wish to say Abarai?" Hitsugaya asked.

Renji had his face down, hands clenched into fits. Raising his head he spoke:

"If……..if we do find her..What would you do? Tell soul society?"

Ichigo hadn't seen Renji like this, he was deeply troubled by something, and it had something to do with that girl.

"It is investable that the soul society would find her….I would tell them."

This answer obviously wasn't the answer Renji was looking for he dropped his head again.

Both Matsumoto and Renji were shocked when he added: "but I would wait as long as possible before I did." A strange friendly understanding washed over Hitsugaya and Renji.

It was Orihime who spoke next "Ano….Shouldn't we look for Kuchiki-san?" No matter how jealous she was of Rukia she couldn't just leave her behind.

"Rukia can take care of her self and besides if she doesn't want to be found, she won't be."

"Then….I saw the person on the stage walk past a moment ago…" she added timidly

In the five minutes of tense atmosphere everyone had failed to notice the brown-haired girl walk by them. Apparently the girl found it quiet hilarious as she had a small smile on her face. Inoue had been hoping to discover more about the conversation between the shinigami and didn't dare interrupt the tense silence. Hitsugaya brook into a brisk pace; five minutes was all that girl needed to drop off the face of the earth. "Matsumoto" he motioned to his vice-captain "hide your spiritual energy….Ichigo you_ try _too."

* * *

They saw her in the distance, they had passed the crowd from the festival and the street was quiet and deserted. They had split up in attempt to avoid detection, but Hitsugaya knew it wasn't a great plan. Matsumoto was on the roof while Renji was on the other side of the road. The rest of the group stayed with Hitsugaya. The street was run down, many of the houses were falling apart and most looked deserted.

'Damn' Hitsugaya thought 'she'll probably notice us soon, if she hasn't already.'

The group was peering behind a wall about 200m from the girl. Hitsugaya had his back to the wall, faced turned, so he could hide a bigger portion of his body. Inoue and Ishida were staying as quiet as possible, and then there was _Ichigo_. Ichigo had his arms crossed, his trade-mark scowl was etched deep as he, tried to concentrate on controlling his spiritual energy, and his annoyance…it wasn't working.

Hitsugaya tried to ignore Ichigo's intense glare and kept his focus, he watched for any movement, signs that she knew they were there. Her hands were stuffed in the pockets of her cream coat, her brown boots were worn down and her purple tights had a small ladder. She seemed to walking very slowly considering she just ran into two shinigami.

The girl they were following found the situation very amusing. Her strong jaw was lifted up, face towards the grey clouds. She loved toying with her prey. She counted six, three shinigami, two she knew quite well, Renji was too the left and Hitsugaya was to the right, the third was on the roof. Two humans also joined them and a very large _frustrated_spiritual energy joined them also, she couldn't quite place, it seemed to be part hollow? Perhaps a Vizard? But they wouldn't hang with people from the soul society…

The other two human's possessed spiritual energy also but nothing considerable, she could deal with these six quite easily. Their movements were slow and noticeable when she moved, the shinigami on the roof would follow, after five meters Renji would move to the safety of the next building and after ten meters the other group would follow also, seeking the 'safety' of the next building. No doubt Hitsugaya choose such a methodical method, '_If I noticed the first shinigami and attacked, they would come to defend hoping for the element of 'surprise' Hitsugaya must have under-estimated me or he's counting on the fact I won't attack, cause I could easily kill the first shinigami before the others arrived.' _

Then she felt it, a fatal slip, Hitsugaya had turned his head away.

Hitsugaya had turned to yell at Kurosaki for glaring a whole at the top of his skull, but when he turned back she wasn't their. '_Damn' _Hitsugaya thought

In a flash she had appeared behind them, she had split the group and cornered Hitsugaya. She pinned him to the wall. He wore a look of surprise on his face. One arm pinned Hitsugaya on his right side; the other hand was sprawled out next to his face, where he was previously peering from.

"Really Hitsugaya… Aren't you supposed to be a captain now? How stupid do you think I am? Or should I ask: how stupid are you?"

Matsumoto and Renji had returned to the group, but it was no use, Hitsugaya was in a serious position.

"Che" Hitsugaya muttered

The humans where still in shock at the speed of the girls movement. _Is she human?_

The girl chuckled lightly and took steps back from the wall. '"But the thing that really gave it away was carrot top over there" she said while motioning with her thumb behind her, pointing at Ichigo.

Ichigo fumed "what did you say!?" blinded by fury he took a swing. Ba Dump. In a heart beat she appeared behind him, hand helping face-plant Ichigo's face with the brick wall.

"Your footwork is sloppy, your to keen to pick a fight and you can't control your emotions or your spiritual energy."

Ichigo's pride was hurt, not only did he take a swing at a girl, he also lost to a girl…..other than Rukia. Ishida had tried to conceal his enjoyment by coughing and pushing his glasses further up his nose. Inoue's image of a knight in shinning amour was slightly diminished.

The girl sighed as she looked around the group. Ichigo noticed that she avoided eye contact with Renji.

"Well I suppose since you're here you'll want food. Come in"

She brushed passed Matsumoto and made her way down the street and turned to walk up the stairs leading to one of the town houses. She took her keys from her breast pocket and opened to door.

Renji and Hitsugaya stood at the foot of the stairs, she turned to speak

"Relax he's not here." She said as if read their minds.

And with that they were satisfied and walked up the stairs to enter the house _saftley_. It was a lot nicer inside Ichigo noted, even though it was falling apart, it still had an air of home about it. The unpolished floors and peeling paint contrasted with the modern furniture making it seem it was meant to be that way.

"You really live here?" Renji asked

"It's better than nothing" she replied, her back turned to him "I've slept in worse places" She walked over to the kitchen and began washing vegetables.

Inoue thought that she should ask questions rather than wait for an explanation from Soul Society, after all she did consider Rukia to be her friend and she was concerned. She stood tall ready to deliver, her eyes not wavering as she spoke. "How do you know Kuchiki-san?"

Renji looked at Inoue like he had just heard death, and within seconds Renji was pushed against the wall. His head felt dizzy from the force. The impact made dust from the ceiling. Renji knew why she was angry, it was written on his face. She held him by his collar lifting him up off the floor.

"Kuchiki? KUCHIKI?!" She yelled

"How am I meant to answer that? Renji question saying it with equal force

"I asked you to do one thing before I left, ONE THING! And instead you let her be adopted by that stone cold Byakuya. "

"What was I meant to do?" he argued back "she wasn't the same when you left…" he added in a whisper

With this she released his collar and he slid down the wall. She walked over to the kitchen picked up a rather large knife and started to chop vegetables-with a lot a force.

"I don't understand… isn't Byakuya her brother?" asked Ichigo

"Oh please, Rukia did exist before she met you." She snapped

The food was delicious, possibly better than his sister's, Ichigo thought. The mood was a little tense but it had lifted at the dinner table. It became apparent that Hitsugaya, Renji and the girl were friends. Those three sat at the end of the table, Hitsugaya popping veins as the girl commented that he hadn't grown since their last meeting. Even though the other four were not in the conversation it made them feel happy looking on. However Matsumoto looked on with unease.

"Matsumoto-san" Ishida questioned "who is she?"

"That girl" Matsumoto paused "is Soul society's number one most wanted."

"What about Azien?"

"She's ahead of him."

"I don't understand." Inoue interjected "How does it fit in with Kuchiki-san, Abarai-san and Hitsugaya-Taichou"

"Well I'm not quite sure but it has something to do with their days in Rukongai." She said.

Ichigo's head was filled with images of Rukongai, and how unpleasant he thought it was. But he also remember what Rukia used to say when she was performing konso on souls

"Soul Society is a wonderful place, don't be afraid."

Was she talking about Rukongai? Her days with Renji and this person?

It was getting late; the bus for the school trip had probably already left. The brunette was at the door saying goodbye as they headed to make the last train.

As they said their goodbyes the girl turned to face Renji.

"Is she ok?" She asked quietly.

Renji thought about his answer and in the end replied "I don't think I can answer that." He said solemnly "Perhaps you should speak to her."

The brunette sighed "You know that wouldn't be a good idea.. I'll have to leave again, sooner or later."

This was a poor excuse, she knew. But seeing Rukia wouldn't really help anyone. She has already caused enough pain. The headed back inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Ah" Ishida spoke as though he forgot something

"What is it?" Ichigo asked in a bored tone.

"After all this time we still didn't learn her name"

Ichigo sweat dropped.

* * *

In some park, in the tallest tree, sat Rukia; she always liked heights. She thought back to her behavior and felt childish, but she realized she couldn't help it, not after seeing her again.

Her thoughts were plagued with memories of the girl and her together with the rest of their friends having such fun.

A gust of wind rustled through the trees and past her face, she closed her eyes in enjoyment as her hair blew behind her wildly.

"Kikyo" she whispered unto the wind hoping it would carry her hidden message to her oldest friend.

* * *

"Who is she?" Ichigo asked Renji

Even though Ishida had asked Matsumoto, Ichigo thought it would be better to ask someone who actually knew her.

"Her name is Kikyo, I don't think she had a last name, she never spoke of one, we used to live together. After Rukia was abandoned by her sister she was practically raised by Kikyo." Renji had a reminiscent look on his face "We used to have fun, even though we were street kids, her and Rukia always acted like such men. Rukia was different back then" His reminiscent look changed to that of a sad one as he added in a slight whisper "we all were."

Ichigo felt somewhat sad that Rukia didn't tell him about her past, and that he couldn't have been apart of it. It seemed as though this 'Kikyo' was a very important person to Rukia a very long time ago, and probably still was.

* * *

Authors Note:

-sorry about this chapter too, it didn't turn out the way I wanted it too. :D please review. Sorry for any errors.

- I wasn't sure if Ichigo knew that Rukia was adopted, it's been ages since those early episodes XI so for dramatic purposes he didn't know. And now he's upset because he's realised that Rukia had a life before him….

-Hopefully next chapter will be better… more action…. And it could get m-ish….


End file.
